gintestainfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Those gifted with magic in the world of Gintestain are blessed with extraordinary power. Whether you are born an Exalted noble, Elven Priest or a simple Fae, people stand in awe of your innate power. Magic is a reflection of personality, temperament and will. Every mage utilizes magic differently, Some use their bodies to express magic, some use words to bring magic to life, others summon elemental beasts to aid them. Manifestations of Magic Those fortunate to be born of magic manifest a physical mutation at the young age of four. Many cultures see it as a symbol of greatness, a symbol of heroism, nobility and those destined to do great things. These mutations can range from having wings, glowing a brilliant light or having super strength. The Kindling A process where a person aged 17 years (or equivalent) undergo a trail to awaken their magic potential. Each trial is unique for a person as it helps them learn what the best method is expressing their their magic. Just as there are many different artforms in the world, there are different ways of expressing magic. A person can use their magic though the fine movements of their body, using incantations, writing runes or drawing magical diagrams. For the more adventurous souls, creating a bond or a pact with an elemental spirit or creature reaps it’s own rewards. The Magical Elements Seven Elements of magic exist in the world. Each different and equally vast in power and possibilities. Though a Mage’s element is unknown before the kindling, it is heavily dependent on a person’s temperament and personality. The elements of magic are: * Fire Magic * Water Magic * Air Magic * Electric Magic * Nature Magic * Divine Magic * Twilight Magic Item Focusing The powerful force of magic cannot be controlled out of nowhere however, it requires the use of Lozmite of the corresponding element. Lozmite is a precious gem that hails all the way back from the era of creation. These items are able to draw directly from the magical forces embedded within the very fabric of Gintestain and allow those with magical manifestations to harness that magic. While it could be possible for someone to obtain multiple pieces of Lozmite of the same or different elements, this would not grant the user additional power. It is also possible for one to embed their focus into their equipment and use it by proxy. Certain factions have even become known for that particular practice. Such as the Thalanil Cabal being known for their beechwood staves fitted with large, spherical pieces of emerald coloured Lozmite. Enchantments Those with true mastery over their magical aspect are able to imbue in into the objects they create. These enchantments are extremely powerful, being able to do anything from increasing one’s strength to opening any lock they touch. While powerful however, the creator of the enchantment has little to no control over the nature of the enchantment beyond the element associated with it. Even still, the creation of enchantments is heavily regulated, not only restricting the amounts made and cost but also through the requirement of enchanted items being registered so that any items deemed too dangerous can be put in quarantine. As a result of this practice, enchanted items have become extremely rare and a sign of true wealth and power, making it so that any person seen wielding one is held in extremely high regard throughout every society. Category:Magic Category:Lore